Detectors, imaging arrays, readout integrated circuits, and sensor systems can be used for a number of applications, such as imaging or the like. In some examples, detectors and sensor systems capable of selectively detecting light based on frequency and/or polarization can be desired.
For a given dynamic range, gain, or mode of operation for a detector, a read-out integrated circuit (ROIC), or both, the sensor system's performance can be compromised when operating outside normal operating parameters. For example, the dynamic range can be limited by how fast the data or stored charge can be read by the processor, which can be important especially when imaging moving objects, such as a human. Therefore, a detector and ROIC capable of operating with a wide or ultra-wide dynamic range and capable of adjusting the dynamic range, gain, or mode of operation can be desired.
An imaging array can be employed to image a scene, and a readout circuit (ROIC) can be coupled to the imaging array to measure the output current from detector pixels included in the imaging array. For a given ROIC, the integrating capacitors can be set prior to operation of the sensor system. However, in some examples, bright (e.g., high photon flux) objects of interest or high illumination powers can lead to high photocurrents measured by the integrating capacitors. Dark current can also be measured by the integrating capacitors, which along with high photocurrents, can lead to saturation of the integrating capacitors. While the system can be cooled or the frame rate can be increased to prevent saturation, these options may be not be suitable for certain applications. The output current from or the optical flux range detected by the detector pixels may change depending on several factors, such as a change in the imaged scene. As a result, the pre-determined parameters of the sensor system may only be optimal for a few instances in time. Therefore, a sensor system and ROIC capable of dynamically adjusting the integrating capacitance, frame rate, illumination source power, and time constant can be desired.